narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsumi Honami
Natsumi Honami (なつみ保奈美 , Honami Natsumi) is an OC/RPC character. She is a chūnin-level konuichi from Konohagakure and a missin-nin in her past. Background Natsumi in her childhood she was shy, weak but kind girl. Her best friend Sakura Haruno and Natsu were play in a park every day. She was compared to her sister always in the academy what she did not like at all. In the academy she was always a girl with nothing special until they reading her name and her family. The other students give her nicknames like kawaii(cute) and the another part of it was mockery names Personality She aleasy smile and funny but in a mission she is cool and all of them gathered up. She likes training with Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. Appearance She has got long chocolate brown hair with blue eyes. In part l she wore a short sleeved shirt reaching up to the middle of her stomach and a trouser on her lower skirt part. In this skirt part there is her family symbol. In her arms there are warmers with ninja shoes. Abilities As a genin, Natsumi was afraid of getting hurt and she doesn't like the ninjas lifestyle. The end of the Part I she find out that she must fight, because she want to protect her love ones. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT